


Happy Birthday, Daddy

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [37]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared bought a present for Jeff for his birthday, and Jensen knows the best way to give it to Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Daddy

It had been a long, lousy day and then there had been a message from Jensen, telling him that the boys had a birthday present for him. Jeff grumbled and mumbled to himself about how his birthday had been days ago now and how tired he was, but he got in the car anyway and drove to Jensen’s place. 

All the lights were out, except for in the bedroom window, but that light was pale, soft…Jeff sighed and knocked on the door. It took a minute, but Jensen opened the door, grinning. “You made it.” 

Jeff stepped inside and pulled Jensen to him. He smelled clean, like soap and his skin was warm. He was only wearing pajama bottoms, his feet and chest bare. “Happy Birthday, Daddy.” Jensen whispered in Jeff’s ear before kissing him. “Got you something.”

Jeff grinned despite himself. He could tell just from the greeting that this wasn’t just any old present.

Jensen slid Jeff’s coat off and tossed it aside before taking his hand and leading him toward the bedroom. There was a soft gold light in the room, the bedside lamp covered in a scarf. It made the sight that greeted him all the more gorgeous.

Jeff stopped a few feet away and let his eyes sweep over him, over Jared…naked, bound, gagged, spread open. He licked his lips. Jensen moved over to where Jared was suspended on the swing he’d given Jensen for _his_ birthday, from the sturdy uprights of Jensen’s bed. Jeff had razed Jensen pretty good over the damn bed, until Jeff realized that the boy had bought it for its uses, not its looks.

Jensen’s hand slid over the spreader bar that kept Jared’s ankles apart, wide apart. It was new, beautiful black with leather restraints that wrapped around Jared’s ankles and clipped to the straps hanging from the hooks in the solid oak pillars.

Jared’s eyes tracked them as Jeff joined Jensen at the end of the bed. “Jared bought this for you.” Jensen said, lifting Jeff’s hand to the bar. “I figured the best way to give it to you was to let him show it off.”

Jeff pulled Jensen’s face to him, kissing him, his mouth sucking Jensen’s lip into his mouth. “Pretty.” Jeff murmured. 

Jensen nodded. “Tell me what you want Daddy…anything you want…”

Jeff licked his lips and looked over Jared, over the way his cock curled toward his stomach, at the slightly shiny asshole, at the look on his face, at the way his arms bulged and strained at the restraints that held him to the swing.

“Want to watch.” Jeff murmured into Jensen’s mouth. “Want to watch you fuck him.” 

Jensen licked at Jeff’s lips, then pulled away, shucking his pajama bottoms to expose his own cock, hard and ready. Jeff pulled the chair out of the corner and close to the bed, sinking into it slowly, reaching for his zipper to let his cock out before it started to hurt inside his jeans. 

Jensen climbed up onto the bed, ducking under the spreader bar. Jared’s breath was harsh through his nose as Jensen positioned himself between Jared’s thighs. Jared looked to Jeff, his mouth stretched wide over the gag, his hands pulling now on the restraints that held him. 

Jared was the kind who liked to touch and Jeff knew the one sure way to drive him over the edge fast was to make it so he couldn’t touch anything. Jensen’s hands slid over Jared’s skin, everywhere but his cock.

Then he was guiding his own cock into Jared, his tongue caught between his lips. Jeff licked his lips and stroked over his cock. Jensen had obviously prepped Jared pretty well, and he slid in with little resistance. The swing rocked as Jensen pushed on Jared’s hips, sliding him off and back onto Jensen’s cock.

Jared’s eyes rolled closed. His hands clenched tight, straining at the leather. Despite the gag, Jared was whimpering. Obviously they’d been playing a while before Jeff got there…and Jensen had kept Jared close.

As if sensing Jeff’s thoughts, Jensen reached for Jared’s cock, squeezing the base tight. It would hold him off for a bit, but Jeff could tell it wouldn’t last long. Jeff leaned forward, watching Jensen’s cock slipping out of Jared, then back inside. “Fuck, boy. Faster.”

Jensen nodded and complied, snapping his hips. Jared made a noise that might have been a yell if not for the gag. Jeff’s hand moved over his cock, hard and hot and he reached for the nightstand and the bottle of lube Jensen had obviously used on Jared. He slicked himself up, letting his fingers slide through the lube, but trying to hold himself off. He wanted to see the boys get off first. He reached his sticky hand to Jared’s cock.

Jared was shaking, and not just from the thrusting of Jensen’s cock. He was close. Jeff’s hand slid up once and down, and Jensen must have pegged Jared just right at the same time. Jared yelled into the gag and came, spilling hot over Jeff’s hand as he stroked up again. 

Jensen managed another couple of strokes before he came too, Jeff moved behind him, ducking his head under the spreader bar and sticking a come and lube covered finger inside Jensen, all the prep he was willing to offer before he stuck his cock into Jensen’s ass. 

The whole bed shook as Jeff fucked into Jensen, pushing Jensen into Jared. He grunted and slammed hard up into him, coming fast, roaring into the skin of Jensen back as he did.

Jeff stumbled backward, cradling his cock and falling into the chair. Jensen grinned at him, pulling out of Jared and panting as he disentangled himself from the bedspread and spreader bar and Jared’s long legs. He leaned over Jeff and kissed him. “Happy Birthday, Daddy.” Jensen said, reaching to start the process of letting Jared loose.

Jeff stopped him with one hand on his wrist. “Leave him.” Jared’s eyes went wide over the gag. His chest was covered in a light sweat and come, and come was oozing out of his ass. “I’m not done playing with my present.”


End file.
